


[Podfic] 19 Years Later

by akikotree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 19 years later, Brexit, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: So Rowling had no way of knowing the political climate during the 19 Years Later epilogue, but we do now. So consider this: what kind of world does the Golden Trio live in right now?





	[Podfic] 19 Years Later

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [19 Years Later](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/321711) by Princessamericachavez. 



  
  

## Streaming

(stream by clicking [here](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter-%2019%20years%20later.mp3).)   

## Duration

2 minutes 50 seconds   

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter-%2019%20years%20later.mp3)  |   **Size:** 2.56 MB 

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
